After That Kid's Graduation Ceremony
by begodeluxe
Summary: Sore itu, selepas upacara kelulusan, Eren mendapati seorang siswa berbicara padanya, "Saya ingin memberikan sesuatu." / RiRen. Short fiction. AU!


**After That Kid's Graduation Ceremony**

Sore yang indah di ujung dunia. Hujan yang mengguyur deras dari pagi sampai siang tadi berbuah pelangi, melengkung indah di atas atap datar bangunan sekolah kemudian hilang dijilat tetumbuhan kaki gunung. Para siswi yang sedari tadi melaksanakan serangkaian acara perpisahan protokoler menghambur keluar, menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas bebungaan taman sekolah yang dirawat dengan baik oleh klub biologi. Mereka menangis, ada yang tertawa, sementara sisanya sibuk bergalau ria—katanya, pacar mereka tak bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama sedangkan mereka tak mungkin sanggup menjalani _long distance relationship_.

Sebagian siswa berjalan menuju lapangan bola, yang lain bercanda dan mengenang masa-masa indah persahabatan mereka di SMA, sedangkan seorang lainnya berjalan cepat mengejar seorang guru sastra Jepang yang sedang berjalan ke ruangannya—entah ini kebetulan yang aneh atau Tuhan memang humoris, guru sastra Jepang itu adalah aku.

Agak ironis juga sebenarnya.

"Hoi, _Sensei_! Yeager_-sensei_!" teriaknya keras. Kaki mungil—HAHA!—miliknya melangkah mantap dan cepat di atas tanah yang masih basah. Wajah sedatar tembok miliknya berhias seulas seringai kecil, masih seperti saat pertama kali aku—dengan sangat berat hati—memberi siswa bermulut pedas ini hadiah karena mendapat nilai sempurna diulangan harian yang aku adakan.

Tak habis pikir diriku ketika ingatan kala itu meloncat keluar dari tempat dimana dia kusimpan rapat-rapat dan berputar begitu saja untuk mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Dia, anak baru, lima belas tahun usianya, bermulut sepedas cabai rawit yang bisa membuat pendengarnya panas telinga—atau malah, kebakaran jenggot—dapat nilai sempurna—perlu pengulangan? SEMPURNA!—diulangan harian pertamanya!

Aku tak terima! Dia, yang dari awal seperti sudah memasukkanku ke dalam daftar panjang 'orang-bodoh-yang-layak-di_bully_', mendapat nilai sempurna! SEMPURNA, _PLEASE_! JELAS TAK RELA, LAH!

Bocah yang berkomentar, "Apa benar kalau laki-laki sepertimu yang kelihatannya tak lebih dari seseorang bermental bocah adalah seorang guru sastra Jepang di sekolah prestisius macam ini?" di hari pertamanya bertemu denganku dapat nilai sempurna, Mama! Yang salah itu soal ulangan yang kubuat atau otaknya?

Tapi, yang namanya janji tetaplah janji. Apalagi aku adalah lelaki sejati yang tak akan mengingkari janji walaupun janji itu tak mungkin dilakukan sekalipun. Selama nyawa masih dikandung badan, semua akan kutepati! Aku tak akan berhutang pada siapapun dalam bentuk apapun dan jadi anak budiman! _YEAAAAH_!

Pada akhirnya, dalam rangka menjadi anak—atau guru—budiman itulah aku mau—terpaksa, sebetulnya—berhenti berjalan, berbalik, dan menanggapi panggilannya dengan pertanyaan standar, "Levi-_kun_? Ada apa?"

Levi berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Ujung sepatunya menyentuh ujung sepatuku. Sepertinya kami berdiri terlalu dekat. Omong-omong, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau si Judes ini punya rambut yang terlihat begitu lembut—sayangnya, sengaja dipotong tipis pada bagian belakang. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau pandangan matanya begitu penuh kebanggaan akan diri sendiri.

Ah, ya, tentu saja dia bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dia tak punya orang lain untuk dibanggakan? Dia adalah anak nestapa yang dibuang ke ujung dunia, ke sudut tergelap yang bisa dijangkau manusia. Dilupakan. Tidak dianggap orang.

Mungkin, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu sinis.

Aku mengacak rambutnya. "Ah, selamat ya, Levi-_kun_, atas kelulusan dan predikat lulusan terbaiknya."

Si anak bersurai hitam mengangguk, "Saya ingin memberikan sesuatu ke Yeager-_sensei_."

Aku terkejut. Sudah ada tiga anak—wanita semua—yang memberiku coklat, kue mencurigakan, dan _mochi _buatan sendiri. Menurutku, itu normal—dan terjadi tiap tahun. Tapi, Levi adalah kasus yang berbeda. Bukankah kami musuh?

"Saya...," Levi melihat ke arah lain. Pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah muda yang samar.

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin, kami memang bukan musuh. Tiga tahun merubah segalanya, ya?

"Ada apa? Katakan saja, Levi_-kun_," kataku berusaha menenangkan.

"Saya cuma ingin membuat semuanya jelas di sini," Levi berdeham, "Tapi, saya ingin Yaeger-_sensei _tanda tangan di atas kertas ini dulu," katanya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang sudah dilipat beberapa kali dan sebuah _ballpoint_. Mungkinkah ini semacam tradisi meminta kenang-kenangan sebelum lulus ujian? Tapi, mengapa di kertas? Bukankah orang di ujung lain dunia menyuruh temannya menandatangani seragam sekolahnya?

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Levi. Di hari pertama kami bertemu, dia begitu menyebalkan. Dan sekarang, dia begitu manis. Manis apanya juga aku tak tahu, sih. Yang jelas, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang... aneh. Lain. Berbeda. Mulai dari helai rambutnya yang ditiup angin, atau rona pipinya yang merah muda karena dingin. Entahlah. Ada yang salah. Aku tahu ada yang salah—tapi aku menikmati kesalahan itu.

Aku memang sudah gila.

Hela nafas pasrah kuhembus dalam hati. Apapun, lah. Mumpung dia lulus hari ini, jadi mari turuti keinginannya.

"Baiklah," aku tetawa kecil kemudian meraih _ballpoint _dan membubuhkan tanda tanganku di atasnya.

Ketika baru saja akan kutulis beberapa pesan dan kesanku tentang Levi semasa SMA ini, dia merebut kertas serta _ballpoint _itu secepat kilat dari tanganku kemudian menginjak kaki kiriku.

"ADUH, ADUH!" aku memekik kesakitan.

Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya. Kali ini lebih lebar dan menyebalkan.

"Heh, _thanks _sudah menandatangani surat keterangan kelakuan baik saya, _Sensei_!" katanya sambil berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

HAAAAAH? SERIUSAN LO GUA BARUSAN DIKIBULIN SAMA INI BOCAH SEBIJI! KAMFRETOS!

"Saya butuh ini untuk masuk ke universitas pilihan saya. Jaga diri baik-baik, _Sensei_! Semoga tambah pintar!" dan, begitulah. Dia melambaikan kertas brengsek di tangan kanannya dan berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. SIALAAAAAAN!

"LEVIIII, BERANI KAMU YA SAMA GURU! AWAS KAMU!"

.

Lembayung senja dan mentari yang mulai kembali ke peraduan mengiri kembali pulangnya si Bocah Nestapa ke sarangnya. Kemeja seragamnya keluar dari celana, tak rapi. Pun begitu dengan tasnya yang tersampir asal di bahu kiri. Dia memasang wajah datar, seperti biasa. Namun Tuhan tahu bahwa dia mulai mengenal rasa dan mulai belajar kalau manusia bisa bertahan hidup karena mengenal apa itu perasaan.

"Apa rasa senang itu selalu di dapat dari mengerjai orang?"

Entahlah, Levi. Entahlah...

**END!**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin **_adalah milik **Hajime Isayama**. Saya, sebagai penulis fanfiksi _**After That Kid's Graduation Ceremony **_**(Pasca Upacara Kelulusan Anak Itu)**, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

INI GENRENYA APA, PLIIIIS! #kayang. Gak, serius, saya bingung kasih genre! QAQ Akhirnya, saya kasih aja genre romens -_-v Kalau ada yang tau genre apa yang pas, tolong beri tahu, ya~

Dan...

...Garing. Banget. Dan saya tahu itu. Eh, ini dibuat cuma gegara saya tahu kalau bakal lama banget gak _update_. Punya kewajiban sekolah itu menyedihkan, terkadang. Hiks #GAK. Yah, tapi, saya menikmati kok.

Tadinya mau dikasih judul 'The Kid I Used To Love' tapi ntar ceritanya jadi beda -_- Yaudah deh. Dan, itu apa banget si Eren jadi guru dan Levi jadi muridnya. Dibuat demi kepentingan plot orz. Yah, daripada saya pakai OC? Ntar kaga ada yang mau baca lagi lol.

Tapi beneran, deh. Ini aslinya mau saya bikin angst. Tapi ternyata mood angstnya lagi digondol angin jadi malah nulis abstrak gini. HAHAHAHAHA.

Btw, maaf Erennya jadi gak jelas dan Levi jadi tambah gak jelas lagi. Semua rumus ini begitu menyiksa #dipentung. Eh, gak juga, sih. Haha.

_So, this is all_. Silakan kritik saya, _Minna_! _And... see you next time_! :D

-**bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
